A Surprise From The Future
by MoonOak
Summary: Peter has no powers and Claire’s taken him back to her house to take care of him. While he’s there he gets a visitor from the future who’s not to happy by the way he’s changed the future and what’s going to happen.


A Surprise from the Future.

Summery: Peter has no powers and Claire's taken him back to her house to take care of him. While he's there he gets a visitor from the future who's not to happy by the way he's changed the future and what's going to happen. (Might want read or skim The Puppet Master just to know who Jade is.)

Peter Petrelli was sitting on the couch, he refused to lie down and relax. Claire got so annoyed the she left leaving Peter on his own. He didn't mind too much, she was his niece and he loved her, but she just wouldn't listen to him.

He was sure Sylar, or Gabriel, had saved him when he fell out the window. There was no way he should've survived that fall, Gabriel must have saved him that's the only way to explain but Claire wouldn't believe him. "He's a murderer." Claire repeated for the thousand time. "And that's all he's ever going to be."

Peter cringed as a pain shot through him when he moved his leg. Claire had taken him to the hospital, they put him on pain medication and he hated being so helpless and not being able to heal himself. He wanted his powers more then anything he wanted his father stopped and even Gabriel saved from his fathers' greedy hands.

Peter rested his head against the arm rest on the couch and closed his eyes. He figured Claire would be happy to come home and find him sleeping since that's what she was trying to make him do anyway and she should be home anytime. He heard the door opened, he relaxed and waited for her to go in another room or something but he heard her plop in the chair across from him.

"Watching people sleep is a very annoying habit." He answered with a smirk. "You know that right?"

"I know, but your not sleeping." He heard a different voice say. It was almost musical but oddly familiar when he opened his eyes he sat up in shock falling against the back cushion closing his eyes tightly against the pain.

"Jade!" He said surprised thought clenched teeth.

"What's a matter Peter can't heal anymore?" She teased. "Wow this is going to be easier then I though." She said with a smile.

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"Kill you, you can't even put up a fight. I was looking forward to that though, oh well." She said getting up.

"What did I do to you?" Peter said angrily.

"You haven't done it yet but you will." She said quietly. "Every time I go back and tell you to do something you never do, I figured killing you was the only way, too bad I can't take your powers."

"Leave him alone!" Claire yelled running into the room but Jade turned around and Claire froze where she was.

"Great, the little bitch is here." Jade said annoyed.

"Leave him alone!" She repeated.

"No I don't think so, I know your mom went to go get your father he won't be alive when they get here." She said turning back to Peter.

"Wait!" Peter yelled. "What do you mean by 'Every time you go back.'" Peter said. "Are you from the future?"

"Yeah, I am." She answered quietly.

"What did I do?" He asked almost scared to know.

"You killed my family, in the explosion." She answered sadly turning away. "How could you do that?" She said to him.

"Look I didn't know your family…" She laughed at him and smiled.

"Please." Claire said. "Isn't there something that we can do?" She asked. Jade moved Claire with a swift flick of her wrist so she was sitting next to Peter now.

"You still have feelings, how sweet." She answered sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked confused.

"Well were I come from, you can't feel pain or any emotion. You tried killing me and my family, shot Peter a few times too. You become exactly what you fear you will." She said causing a shiver to go down Claire's spine.

"Look," Claire said shaking her head to get the thought out of her head. "He doesn't know your family, whatever happened was an accident."

"You know who my family is." She said sitting on the coffee table in front of Peter. "Look at me." He did what she said. Long blonde hair bright blue eyes and he started to shake his head. "Think Peter! You know who they are, you've seen them." He studied her face harder, and then it clicked.

"Noah!" Peter said shocked and Jade nodded sadly.

"My father!" Clair asked almost horrified but he quickly shook his head.

"Her son." He said not taking his eyes off of Jade. "You're my sister in law." He said quietly.

"You married Nathan?" Claire asked.

"NO!" Jade said annoyed with her. "Gabriel, and you both get them killed. And you and your partner_ Knox_." She said his name like she was disgusted with it. "You killed my son, my little boy." She said choking back tears. She cleared her throat and set her emotions strait before she continued. "You killed your brother Peter, I know that means nothing to you now but in the future you came about him."

"I'm sorry." Claire said looking away.

"Well, you haven't done anything yet, so why are you apologizing?" She said.

"What do you want from us?" Peter yelled.

"I want my family back, I want a better future, and I want to save them." She said slowly. "We're friends in the future Peter and I told you tampering with the future was a bad idea. You didn't listen, like you ever do." She said.

"Give me one more try, please?" Peter asked. Jade pressed her lips together tightly.

"I don't think I can." She answered.

"Please, Jayden. I promise I won't screw it up this time." He pleaded.

"How are you going to change anything without powers, you're weak and right now broken." She answered.

"I won't let you down I promise." They both felt the restrain on the loosen until it was gone.

"Fine." She said sounding defeated. "This is the last time Peter, Don't let them die I'm begging you." She said as she started to walk away then she stopped. "If you fail this time I'll kill both of you do you understandme."

"Yes." They both said in unison. She smiled at them and turned around disappearing in flames. The both took a deep breath.

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked.

"What I promised I would." Peter said forcing himself up.

**End**


End file.
